My Happy Ending
by Kimiki
Summary: When the love of your life leaves you, you can only cry their name, stranded in the debris with no way out.You only scramble on hands&knees towards their turned back,pebbles digging into your skin, drawing your attention away from the pain in your heart


**Author's Note**: first person point of view, but I'm going to let you try to determine whom I was portraying. I never do come right out and say it, but I give hints along the way. Have fun kiddies!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **Gundam Wing**. I do not own _'My Happy Ending'_ by **Avril Lavigne**. I do not know if the third option on Heero's phone is an actual one, but I think that it would be cool if it was... (smiles)

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Cuss, angst, repeated thoughts over and over again... Yanno, usual stuff...

_**My Happy Ending**_

**(o)(O)(o)**

_Oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh,_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"What do you mean Heero?"

"Just what I said. I'm not interested in you in that way."

"But, I thought that you did… I mean, you acted like you did… And, all the times that we have spent together…"

"I don't want a relationship with you."

**(o)(O)(o)**

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such unbreakable thread_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"…With me…? But, you want to be in a relationship with someone else?"

"…Hai."

"Who are they? Do I know them? Why do you love them instead of me!"

"I love them because of how they treat me, and how they love me. That relationship is based on mutual feelings while, if we were to build a relationship, you would always be the one giving and you would never receive anything."

"But, you can grow into a relationship Heero! Give me a chance!"

**(o)(O)(o)**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"No! It will be easier this way if I end it before you get too caught up in the idea of a relationship between us that involves romance!"

"…But, I love you Heero."

"No, you love what I am, not who I am," he said as he began to turn away from me. Reaching out, I grab his wrist and open my mouth to ask him to wait, to stay; yet nothing comes out. Why can't I say anything, now when it is most important?

**(o)(O)(o)**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**(o)(O)(o)**

I sit in one of the chairs placed around the large living room, pulling him down into a chair placed beside mine. I can tell that he only did so to humor me. Blinking, I look him in the eye, asking, "Why Heero? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you…" Heero began, reaching out a hand to pat my own before placing it back on his armrest. "I just don't love you. You're like a sibling to me."

"But I don't want to be a sibling! I want to be yours!"

Pulling his back up straight, he glares at me and says coldly, words stabbing at my heart like a thousand hot knives into Caesar's back, "But I don't want you."

**(o)(O)(o)**

_Oh oh, oh oh, _

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh,_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"But… Why? Why not? Why don't you want a relationship from me?"

"You demand too much from me," he tells me, leaning back in his chair and looking me in the eye with those cold pools of ice.

"But, I give you all my love!" I tell him, trying to make him see my side and change his mind.

"And you drain me of my life while you're at it! You are so needy and whiny, always treating me like some prize as you say my name the way you do! Just the way you say it is like you're trying to coax an unwilling dog to your side so you can put it in the pound, where it is 'safe'! But, sooner or later, the dog will be put to sleep because no one wants it! But, I've found someone who wants me, who wants to make a place of our own to call a home, and I'm not leaving that to play according to your warped sense of heaven!"

**(o)(O)(o)**

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

**(o)(O)(o)**

Standing, he makes his way to the door, yet I am unable to stop him, to keep him from walking from the room. For, once he leaves my sight today, I will never have another chance to change him and help him see my side.

Why can't he see that he is killing me on the inside?

**(o)(O)(o)**

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

**(o)(O)(o)**

Days pass, and I am still unable to come to terms that he has left me. I just sit around, unable to become motivated enough to do anything around my house. We had been in this war for so long, and since it was now over, I had thought that Heero and I would be able to share a life together. And I had thought that he wanted that as well.

But, I guess that I had been wrong.

Because, he didn't want me for his new life.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**(o)(O)(o)**

Walking through the hallway, I make my way to my phone. Heero and I needed to talk, and I had looked into the government's files, not a very hard thing to do, and found his phone number. I had been unable to determine where he lived, since it did not disclose that information on the access level that I had, but I knew that it was somewhere here on earth. Though, that really didn't narrow my search by much. Punching in the numbers, I wait nervously as the tone rings.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

**(o)(O)(o)**

'You have reached 967-0810.

If you would like to leave your call back number, press one.

If you would like to leave a message, press two.

If you would like to forward to the resident's cell phone, press three.'

Finger trembling, I press the two button.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"Uh, hi Heero, it's me." I shakily start, brushing my long bangs from my eyes. Taking a shaky breath, I say, "Just… Call me back when you get this. I just want to talk to you. Please, don't leave me Heero. I need you." Hearing someone answer the phone, I panic and slam down the mouthpiece. Lowering my head overt the receiver, I cry, soundless sobs wracking my body.

However, my head jerks up when the phone begins to ring.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**(o)(O)(o)**

Letting the answering machine get it, I stare at the now blinking red light, as Heero's beautiful, nasally voice comes over my speakers.

"Stop talking about our nonexistent relationship. If that is going to be all you want to talk about from now one, then stop contacting me."

And, with that, he hung up.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**(o)(O)(o)**

I walk into my room and collapse on my well-made bed, going over how my life was now ruined, since Heero was not in it.

Why…

**(o)(O)(o)**

_Oh oh, oh oh, (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

**(x)(X)(x)**

Well, did you guys guess who the person was? I'll put the answer in my bio eventually…


End file.
